One of the primary enemies of longevity in hydrocarbon-based lubricants is oxidation. For example, engine oils employed in automobiles, transportation and stationary power units break down significantly owing to oxidation and must be replaced every few thousand miles, or after a certain number of hours, of use.
As well, oxidation can be a foe of safety when it comes to fuel tank explosions and so forth. For example, automobiles under crash conditions may encounter such explosions; aircraft fuel tanks have been known to explode, and the wiring of aircraft may start on fire. Ship tankers carrying fuels are particularly at risk, and most are now “inerted” when traveling unloaded. Railroad tank cars and tank trucks are also of concern. In tanked vehicles, flue gas, rich in carbon dioxide, may be piped to the tank to hopefully protect its contents if an explosive condition would exist due to the presence of a fuel and oxygen.
Furthermore, the dumping of used oil is one of the major sources of pollution in landfills. Moreover, harmful substances accompanying the used oil are carried into the landfills.
Further, static building structures containing carbonaceous particulate matter which may become suspended in air can present a safety problem. For example, silos or buildings which contain grain, flour and/or other carbonaceous particulate matter such as may be provided by sawdust have been known to explode. In addressing this matter, silo explosion detectors are known, which detect an explosion at its onset and inject HALON®/FREON® gas therein to hopefully minimize or alleviate explosive wave front propagation. However, such systems are not without their drawbacks.
It would be desired to overcome or ameliorate such problems.